


California

by orphan_account



Series: Demons or Fire [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Maddie Buckley, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunny California; where most people go to fulfill their dreams. Instead, he goes there to save his friends but finds more secrets. about his life before hunting.[sequel to Kansas]
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Doug Kendall, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Demons or Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	California

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a sequel to Kansas in this Demons or Fire series so if you haven't read that yet go read it! It'll save you some major confusion. So previously, we left it off on a -sigh- not so happy note but don't worry! im nice. sometimes. idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder if you haven't read the first part then shoo! go and read it first! it won't make sense if you read this first.

"No. We can't bring all of you. It's too risky."Buck argued. The whole team was now standing in the Grant-Nash household. It's been a whole week since Sam, Dean and Athena have gone missing and just 10 hours ago they found out that they were in California. 

"Buck-"Bobby tried to argue back but Buck cuts him off.

"No. You don't understand what this is about ok? This is more than fighting fires and saving lives. Hunting isn't just you shoot and it's dead, no. You guys don't even know the basics of it."Buck retorted, his statement filled with facts.

"Then teach us," Bobby said in his captain voice as if he's trying to assert dominance in his house but Buck wasn't having it. He knew he risks of hunting and he sure as hell isn't dragging them in. But he was willing to try.

"Ok. You guys get one week to study the basics then I'm assessing you guys."Buck ordered his voice stern. 

Bobby nods before sitting down on the couch, where the rest of the team have been quietly sitting down.

"I'll be on weapons and combat," Buck said.

"I guess I'm on lore then."Jack shrugs. Jack was this kid with a knack for reading. He was very much like Sam. Every time they need to dig up some lore, he'll always be happy to assist Sam.

"I'll handle the more mythical part. Like demons and angels. Should I tell them about Lucifer and who God is?"Castiel ask. Buck made a face that clearly said ' _I don't know.'_ But Castiel interpreted it as _'yes_ '

"And I'll be going around to help them."Maddie jumps in. 

"This is going to be a headache guys so strap yourself in."Buck grinned. They had no idea what they're about to learn.

·_·

"Hold up that thing kills demons?"Eddie asks in amazement. They were grouped in pairs. Pair one; Eddie and Bobby. Pair two; Hen and Chimney. Buck currently had Eddie and Bobby while Jack and Castiel decided to pair up on lore and mythology with Hen and Chimney. From the view from the backyard, they sure seem to be quiet the freakouts. 

"Yeah. It has a certain Latin words carved into its blade. Look."Buck gave the knife to the duo, who inspected it with curious eyes. He felt like a proud teacher of two fifth graders. He had managed to pry the secret compartment of the Impala's trunk and got out their gear. Hope Dean wouldn't mind Castiel driving them back to L.A.

"So can it kill the devil?"Bobby ask.

"What no! He's not a demon. He's a fallen archangel. He needs a different blade."Buck laughs. 

"What's an archangel?"Now was Eddie turn to ask. Crap, they didn't get their lore lesson yet.

"Uh ask Jack."Buck smiles, he didn't want to get into the complicated mess that is angel lore. 

·_·

It was now way past midnight and Buck was lying in a bed in Athena and Bobby's guest room staring up to the ceiling. Maddie was presumably sound asleep in may's old room down the hall. He tried to hide it but he was worried sick. He thought about sitting with Castiel and Jack in the living room, helping them with the search for their friends but decided not to. He knew they will ask questions on why their human friend was awake at 3 am so instead, he spends his time wandering around in his head. 

He hears a noise outside and instinctively got up, already reaching for a knife he kept by his table and bolted out the door, the knife in hand."Cas? Jack?" 

"Did we wake you up? We're sorry."Jack was quick to apologize. Castiel was already down on the floor wiping up a transparent wet stain when the laptop dinged. Buck chuckles a little, slipping the knife into his back pocket. They were sat on the couch closely together as father-son would, a laptop situated atop of Castiel's lap.

"What's that?"Buck asked.

"We're trying to get the CCTV footage from the warehouse and looks like it got through," Jack explains as Castiel quickly played the footage. It shows a black sedan coming out of the warehouse. Buck can barely see three figures in the back seat still as an inmate object. Said car has just run a red light before turning to the right.

"Looks like we got our guys. Run the plates. We'll find them first thing in the morning."Buck states, a yawn escaping from his mouth. 

Castiel pouts in confusion, "Dean hasn't really taught me how to do that yet."Buck sighs before stealing the laptop from the angel and sitting down beside him.

"Let's find this bastard."Buck whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to release this on 11 april but now's it's 13 April ;-; it's shorter then usual but I promise it'll get longer! I just wanted to have a short intro to this.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all won't like me after this.


End file.
